


The Anniversary of the Tower

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: Samfro Through the Year [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Merry, Pippin, and Diamond help Sam take care of Frodo during the Anniversary of his capture by the orcs.
Relationships: Diamond Took/Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Samfro Through the Year [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145714
Kudos: 11





	1. The Ringbearers' Worst Day

On the morning of the 13th, Merry tiptoed into Frodo and Sam's room.

He found Sam sitting up in bed with Frodo burrowed in his side. He was stroking his hair and talking soothingly to him. The only reason Merry knew Frodo was there was that he could see the bundle of blankets next to Sam rising and falling with each breath and the tip of his ear was just visible.

"Has it started?" He asked.

"Aye," said Sam, looking tired and worried, "started throwing up 'bout five this morning. He ain't budged since."

"Is there anything you need?" Asked Merry, "Food? Water?"

"Well," said Sam, "I'm sorry to ask this, but could you take the basin with you? I can't leave him, he's ain't in a fit state for it."

Merry nodded. While doing things like removing and cleaning out basins of his cousin's sick was not pleasant, it was what he and Pippin, and Diamond were here for.

Every year since they came home, Frodo would get very sick on the 13th of March, the day he was bitten by that spider and the day he was taken by the orcs.

While Sam could normally take care of Frodo during the days he was ill, he could not on this day. For, if he left, Frodo would become extremely anxious, to the point of hallucination. The previous year, Sam had gone to refill the water pitcher and found Frodo passed out in the middle of the hallway.

When Merry and Pippin heard about it, they had taken it upon themselves to care for Sam and Frodo on that day.

Merry emptied the basin into the privy and washed it thoroughly. He found Pippin and Diamond in the kitchen, watching over a pot of broth.

"How is he?" Asked Pippin.

"It's definitely started," Merry said, "he threw up earlier this morning. Don't worry, I've taken care of it, I know how you get with vomit."

"Poor Frodo!" Diamond exclaimed, "is there any way I can help?"

"Yes," said Merry, "boil some water and there should be a jar in their medicine cabinet labeled 'Athelas' in Frodo's hand, just throw a couple of leaves in there and bring it to their room when it's cooled a bit.

"The broth's ready," said Pippin, "if Frodo wants to try and eat."

"I'm not sure he'll be up to it," said Merry, "but I'll let Sam know."

Sam and Frodo had not changed positions, but Merry knew Frodo was awake because he started trembling the moment he entered the room.

"Its all right," Sam said in a soothing voice, "tis Merry."

"Merry?" Said Frodo in a high, cracked voice.

Sam gently traced the shell of his ear. "Aye, Merry. Your Sam won't let nothing or nobody hurt you ever again."

"Where," he said, "where am I?"

Sam leaned down to kiss his brow, "you're home at Bag End, Love, you're safe."

Merry set the basin down next to the bed. "Do you need anything else?"

"Could you fill up a glass of water?" Sam asked, "I'm gonna try to get Frodo to drink."

Merry filled a glass up from the pitcher on the bedside table and gave it to Sam. "Let me know if you need anything else, you're not alone you know."

Sam thanked him and returned his attentions to Frodo.

"Frodo dear," he said pushing his curls away from his forehead, "I've got water for you. Do you think you can sit up for me?"

"I'll try," Frodo whispered. Weakly, he tried to push himself up, and with Sam's help, they were able to get him propped up a little better.

He got Frodo to drink about half a glass of water. Sam would have liked to get him to drink more, but he'd been having trouble keeping things down.

"Better?" He asked.

"Little," Frodo whispered, "hold me?"

"Course," said Sam, pulling Frodo back into his arms. Frodo sighed, and, curling up against Sam, was soon asleep.

It was not a dreamless sleep. He was in a dim room, lit only by a red light. Cold, so cold. Where am I?

He was surrounded by horrible creatures, he tried to get away. They jeered at him. Before he could regain his senses enough to fight back, they were on him, tearing at his clothes.

"NO!" Frodo came to in a panic, trying to push away from the person who was holding him. They let go of him and he scrambled back, failing to realize that he was at the edge of the bed. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, staring at the ceiling, but he found that he wasn't looking up at a dark pointed roof but at the gently curving ceiling of his own bedroom, and the person looking down at him was most certainly not an orc.

"S-S-Sam?" He stammered, "what am I doing on the floor?"

Sam gently helped him to his feet. He was unsteady, but seemed a bit more lucid to Sam.

"You were having a bad dream Frodo-love," he said, helping him back into bed, "you're not hurt are you?"

"My wrist," he said, "I think I've twisted it."

"Right?" Sam asked, Frodo nodded. He cradled the injured arm, checking for any signs of bruising. "It don't look broken. Is it paining you much?"

Frodo shook his head, "I think I just landed on it funny. Are you sure I had a nightmare? I don't remember having any dreams."

Sam felt relieved. Frodo didn't always remember those dreams, but when he did, it made things so much worse.

"You were screaming," Sam said, "and when you first woke, you looked that scared."

Frodo realized that his nightshirt was drenched in sweat.

"Oh dear," he said, "Sam, can you get me another nightshirt?"

Sam pulled one out and handed it to him. He turned his back to Frodo to give him privacy.

Normally he didn't do this, undressing in front of Sam didn't usually bother Frodo; after all they'd been together for three years, and they were getting married in August, but considering what had happened on this day three years ago, it would probably be for the best to give him space.

"Sam?" He turned. Frodo looked exhausted.

Sam took the dirty night shirt from him and put it in the laundry basket.

"Thank you," he said in a quiet voice. Sam could tell Frodo wasn't just thanking him just for taking his nightshirt.

Sam stroked his cheek, "I know this day is hard for you. Tis hard for me too, though I don't always show it."

Frodo leaned into his touch. He seemed to be doing much better than last year, but he was certainly still unwell.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Diamond," said a voice outside, "I've brought more athelas."

"Come in," Sam said.

Diamond came in carrying a large streaming bowl. She caught sight of Frodo and smiled at him.

"I didn't know you'd be awake," she said, "Pippin wanted to ask Sam if he should warm up the broth, but since you're awake..."

"I think I could try a little," said Frodo, "and maybe some peppermint tea? I think I might've been sick earlier and I have a nasty taste in my mouth."

"Of course," she said, "I'll let them know."

Diamond found Merry and Pippin in the parlor conversing with Hobbiton's healer, Marigold Hornblower.

"He wants broth and peppermint tea," Diamond said, "oh, hello Healer Hornblower."

"Call me Goldie," she said, "Healer Hornblower is my grandfather."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said Merry, "but it's Frodo awake?"

"Yes," diamond answered, "he looks very tired though. I wouldn't be surprised if he has fallen asleep again."

"If he's awake, he must be doing better than last year then," said Goldie, "that's good."

The young healer was the one who brought Frodo his tea and broth. She found Frodo resting against Sam's shoulder, looking very tired indeed.

She set the tray down on the bedside table.

"I recalled how sick Frodo was last year," she explained, "I came to check on you both and bring you some of my honey and ginger root physic."

"Thanks," said Sam, Frodo mumbled something that sounded like thank you, but Goldie wasn't sure if he actually knew she was there.

"If you can get him to hold it down," she said, remembering last year when he had had trouble even holding water down, which was why she had been called, "give him one tablespoon twice a day, and make sure he has water about once an hour if possible."

"I've been giving him water regular," said Sam, "he ain't been sick since this morning, but he's weak as a kitten."

"He looks it," she said, "just make sure he's getting-well, you know how this works now Sam."

Frodo was able to drink most of the tea, a few spoonfuls of broth, and the teaspoon of physic.

Frodo went to sleep shortly after and slept deeply.

His suffering had been easier than last year. Sam knew that because, despite being weak, Frodo had absolutely refused to use the bedpan earlier and insisted on being helped to the privy.

Sam looked down at Frodo's sleeping face. Already the weariness and pain had melted away. He was reminded of Frodo asleep in the fern bed in Ithilien.

Sam kissed Frodo's brow. "I love you."

"Love you too Sam." Frodo murmured.


	2. Bad Memories

The next morning found Frodo in a considerably better state than the previous day.

He was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows, reading a book titled "The Art and History of Calligraphy." Pippin had gotten it for him as a Yuletide gift and freely admitted that he had chosen the most boring (according to him) book he could find at the bookseller's.

Beside him on the bedside table was a tray with remains of his breakfast on it. He'd managed to eat most of it, something he was sure Sam would be pleased about.

When Sam came in, he was indeed pleased to see that Frodo had eaten most of his breakfast.

Sam leaned over and kissed him.

"You look better Love," he said.

"I feel better," Frodo said, making the page, "I haven't caused too much trouble have I?"

Sam stroked Frodo's cheek.

"You'll never be trouble," said Sam, "not to me."

He picked up the tray.

"Sam?" Said Frodo in a quiet voice, "Can you come back and stay with me a while. I don't want to be alone."

Sam kissed his brow.

"Of course," he said, "I'll always be there when you need me."

Sam returned, pulling Frodo into his arms.

"That book good?" He asked.

"It is," Frodo said, "it's keeping me distracted. Keeping the memories away."

Sam rubbed his arm. Perhaps he wasn't as well as he thought.

"Oh my poor dear," Sam said, "I didn't realize you were still hurting so."

Frodo leaned against Sam, a tear trickling down his face.

"It's not your fault," Frodo said thickly, "I didn't- I should have told you."

Sam held him closer, Frodo dropped the book, flinging his arms around Sam with a sob.

"I wish I could stop thinking about it," he whimpered, "but every time I try, I remember their claws and eyes... The way they looked at me. I don't want to think about what they would've done to me if they'd had the chance!"

"Shh," Sam whispered, "I know, I know, but I'm here Frodo-dear. They can't hurt you here. You just cry, your Sam's here."

At last, his tears subsided and he lay quietly in Sam's arms, somewhere in between sleep and waking.

Sam pulled out a handkerchief and held it to Frodo's nose.

"Blow," he said. Frodo blew his nose, then Sam tossed the handkerchief into the laundry basket.

Frodo burrowed against Sam and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep.

Sam continued to rock him, hoping that would help keep the nightmares at bay. It would pass, these days always did. Frodo would be all right in a day or two.

He didn't like to say anything, but this day was hard on him too. He had to reassure himself so many times that Frodo was here, that he was safe.

Pippin tiptoed in with a fresh pitcher of water.

"How is he?" He whispered.

"He ain't good," Sam said, "he's not as sick but he's having a hard time of it. Bad memories."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pippin asked.

"You're here," said Sam, "that's what he needs. He needs to know that he's safe and loved right now."

Pippin nodded, he didn't quite know what to say.

"Well," he said eventually, "just let us know if you need anything. I know how hard this day is on both of you."

"Thanks," said Sam, "you don't know how much it means to us."

Sam fell asleep still holding Frodo close. No nightmares troubled them.


End file.
